Siempre
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de los fics "Always", "Gaps" y "Repairs" de Insomniac Draws. Maxwell Lord, que no se considera un villano pero tiene una moral bastante laxa, emplea su poder para conseguir a Booster, pero la cosa se complica más de lo deseado. Ted intentará arreglar el estropicio aun sin saber lo que ha pasado.
1. Siempre

1 – SIEMPRE

Al principio nadie se lo tomó en serio, incluido Max. Por otra parte, ése fue precisamente el problema, ¿no?

Aún no entendía de dónde había salido la repentina ofuscación de Booster con aquello de que todos habían ido demasiado lejos. Nunca se había quejado antes por esa clase de cosas y, durante los primeros días, Max lo consideró un simple bajón anímico sin importancia. Ya se le pasaría.

Sólo que no fue así. Fueron pasando los días; transcurrió una semana, dos, y Booster seguía guardando las distancias.

Entonces comenzaron a llegar noticias. A Max le gustaba pensar que había madurado una vez superada la necesidad de competir con Claire, pero ahora allí estaba ella, sonriendo a las cámaras y presumiendo de su equipo. Y en el centro, sobrado de apoyos, atrayendo toda la atención, su abanderado. Booster. _Su_ Booster.

El Booster _de Max_.

Se dijo que eso tenía que acabar, que debía intentarlo, al menos, por el bien del equipo. Y puede que fuera cierto; las cosas no eran iguales sin él. Habían perdido parte de su potencia de fuego y del habitual buen humor que garantizaba el buen desempeño de su heterogéneo grupo. Y, por supuesto, estaba Beetle, que no sólo se ponía agresivo cada vez que surgía el tema, sino que no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que ahogar sus penas con la comida basura. Naturalmente, era demasiado terco para ir en busca de Booster; la suya era una relación que Max nunca esperó llegar a comprender del todo.

No importaba. Que Ted se quedara al margen. Que todo el _equipo_ siguiera así, no importaba.

Max ya lo sabía.

XXX

Siente un ligero _déjà vu_ , aunque el nuevo apartamento de Booster es algo más bonito que aquél donde Max lo había conocido. Por aquel entonces era un desconocido en busca de un nuevo comienzo; igual que ahora. Esta vez, al menos, Max no desactiva la alarma para colarse (pese a la nostalgia que le tienta a hacerlo). En lugar de ello, llama a la puerta y aguarda.

Booster acude a abrir con el pelo mojado y olor a jabón; su expresión inicial de neutra sorpresa se endurece casi al instante. Max no permite que eso lo amilane.

—Hola, Booster —dice con forzada afabilidad—. No es un mal momento, ¿verdad?

—Lo cierto es que…

—¡Bien! —continúa—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Booster se muerde el labio, estudiando a Max con cautela; finalmente, desvía la mirada y retrocede lo bastante como para dejarlo entrar, y Max aprovecha la oportunidad. El lugar está muy bien amueblado y, por un momento, Max se pregunta, sin venir a cuento, si Claire está al tanto de todas esas ofertas de los patrocinadores. Desecha la idea y vuelve a mirar a Booster, que va a buscar una camisa mientras se seca vigorosamente el pelo.

—¿Qué quieres, Max? Estoy algo ocupado.

—¿Asuntos del Conglomerado? —deduce Max.

Booster ni lo mira.

—Sí.

—Sólo quería verte.

Ahora Booster lo mira.

—¿En serio?

Max le ofrece una débil sonrisa.

—Claro. Ya sabes, ver cómo te va con… todo esto.

—Bien —responde Booster con excesiva rapidez—. Me va bien, estoy… Esto me gusta mucho.

—Entonces, ¿te llevas bien con tu nuevo equipo? —insiste Max, acercándose al sofá para apoyarse en el respaldo.

Booster se encoge de hombros.

—Sí… claro, son buenos. Quiero decir… —añade, y su tono cambia—: Creo que están encantados de tener en el grupo a un auténtico ex miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, ¿sabes?

Max reconoce al instante el sonido de una bravata. No responde al desafío, pero suspira, observando a Booster juguetear con aire ausente con la toalla que descansa sobre sus hombros. No es que parezca desdichado, pero bien podría estar en camino. Definitivamente, no se está riendo, y eso, por sí solo, siempre es motivo de preocupación tratándose de él.

—Booster… Michael —dice con dulzura, estudiándolo—. ¿De verdad eres feliz aquí?

Por un segundo, sólo uno, Booster parece azorado, como si lo hubieran pillado, culpable. Nunca ha sido un buen mentiroso. Y debe haberse dado cuenta de ello, porque vuelve a girarse, dándole la espalda a Max, y empieza a pasearse por la sala.

—¡Claro que sí! Es decir, ellos… ellos me respetan. _Respeto_ , Max. Eso es más de lo que jamás me dio la Liga y, francamente, me lo he ganado. —Se ha ido exaltando mientras habla, y ahora se vuelve para enfrentarse nuevamente a Max, con los brazos extendidos—. Me refiero a que ¡vamos! ¿Cuántas veces he estado ahí fuera partiéndome el culo con todos los demás? ¡Arriesgando mi vida! Y lo capto, ¿vale? Ya sé que no soy Superman, ni Batman, ni nadie de la lista A, pero… con todo lo que hago… —Respira hondo—. Me lo _merezco_. Merezco un poco de sincero reconocimiento, y aquí, al menos, lo tengo.

Como Max guarda silencio, Booster se sonroja un poco, como si la confesión le hubiera bajado los humos.

—Y también pagan mejor —se apresura a añadir, pero es demasiado tarde para resultar convincente, y ambos lo saben. Booster se masajea la frente—. Es un buen equipo. Debes haber visto las noticias.

Parece muy cansado, su mirada es huidiza y su lenguaje corporal proclama a gritos su incomodidad; no quiere tener esa conversación, y lo lleva escrito en toda su persona. Pero lo que Booster quiere y lo que necesita no siempre es lo mismo, y si él no es capaz de entender eso, Max sí. Se aparta del sofá, lo rodea y apoya una mano firme en su hombro.

—Sabes que nuestras puertas siguen abiertas para ti, Michael. Siempre será así.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? —murmura Booster, clavando los ojos en el suelo—. ¿Para hacer que vuelva?

Lo cierto es que esa idea ha pasado por la mente de Max. No le costaría nada jugar un poco sucio, inducir a Booster a hacer lo que realmente debe: lo mejor para él, para el equipo. Puede que luego se sintiera algo confuso, pero Max podría hacer que funcionara. A la larga, sin embargo, eso no bastaría. Él quiere que Booster _decida_ volver a casa, así que se conforma con frotar cariñosamente el hombro de Booster con el pulgar, transmitiéndole confianza.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes hacerlo. Todos te extrañan, ¿sabes?

Está a punto de añadir "Yo te extraño", pero seguramente está de más.

Booster lo mira parpadeando, escéptico.

—Sí, vale —dice, pero Max está seguro de haber visto un rayo de esperanza.

—Quiero decir —insiste, intentando inducir a Booster a creerle sin _inducirle_ realmente a hacer nada; a veces le resulta difícil detenerse, ahora le sale de manera natural— que tu regreso nos vendría muy bien, Michael.

Son amigos, y Booster es, ante todo, un buen hombre con más corazón del que deja ver, así que no le sorprende verle morderse nuevamente el labio. Quiere tomarle la palabra; quiere volver con ellos, con él, Max está seguro. Pero eso significaría tragarse su orgullo y admitir que cometió un error, y eso debe de resultarle bastante abrumador en este momento, después de todo lo que ha soportado.

—¿Están todos bien? —pregunta al fin a media voz—. Me refiero… al equipo, ¿están todos…? ¿Cómo les va a todos?

Max siente una opresión en el pecho. Duele ver a Booster tan dividido, y la tentación de _empujarle_ aumenta, sólo por verle contento otra vez. Es una idea peligrosa (la de que la gente pueda ser más feliz a costa de un poco de libre albedrío), pero hay momentos en que a Max no le parece tan descabellada. Se resiste, pero necesita hacer _algo_ , así que aprieta el hombro de Booster y frota lentamente su brazo.

—Están bien —asegura—. A todos nos va bien, pero, como ya he dicho…, no es lo mismo sin ti.

Sus palabras suenan sinceras. Max es cualquier cosa menos sentimental, pero eso lo ha dicho de corazón: la ausencia de risas en los pasillos de la embajada, la frivolidad, la sensación de que todo, por ridículo que sea, encaja a la perfección. Quizá en parte es algo más simple y crudo que eso; Claire se ha llevado algo que era suyo, que _es_ suyo, algo que ella no tiene derecho a reclamar. Pero, en definitiva, todo se reduce a esto: echa de menos a Booster.

—Max —dice Booster con voz llena de dudas, y Max piensa "Eso es". Éste es el momento en que la balanza se inclina y Booster comprende que aquí tiene a alguien que se preocupa por él: una verdadera razón para abandonar ese ridículo Conglomerado y volver a casa, a donde pertenece. Con Max.

—¿Sí, Michael? —lo insta, volviendo a acariciar su hombro con el pulgar.

Booster vacila de nuevo, respira hondo y finalmente alza la mirada.

—¿Cómo está Ted?

Y, al instante, la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en los labios de Max se desvanece.

—¿Qué? —dice, porque no se le ocurre nada más.

Booster no parece darse cuenta.

—Me refiero —continúa— a si le va bien. ¿Alguna vez pregunta…? ¿Crees que _él_ me echa de menos? Quería hablar con él, pero no lo hice… Después de cómo fueron las cosas, no se me ocurría qué decir, así que…

Su voz se va apagando, y el silencio que se alza entre ellos es denso y estático, como el aire antes de una tormenta.

Hay una parte salvaje de Max que quiere, contra toda lógica, golpearlo, zarandearlo, lo que sea. Todo ha girado siempre en torno a Ted, desde el día en que se conocieron. El día en que _Max_ los presentó. Al principio sólo eran amigos; luego se convirtieron en los favoritos de los medios, Blue & Gold, nunca el uno sin el otro, y eso sólo lo alimentó. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo que Max volviera a la embajada a la hora del almuerzo y los encontrara haciendo manitas en el sofá, sólo cuestión de tiempo que comprendiera que Booster no miraba a Ted como se mira a un amigo. ¿Y ahora? Ahora Ted ni siquiera está _aquí_. Max sí.

Pero todo sigue girando en torno a Ted.

Se da cuenta vagamente de que Booster está aguardando una respuesta.

—Está bien —responde Max, los dientes prietos, mientras el latido de su pulso retumba en sus oídos. Necesita calmarse, controlar la situación, pero, en este momento, esto es más de lo que puede soportar. Claire le ha quitado a Booster, y ahora, justo cuando le parecía estar a punto de traerlo de vuelta, Ted se le ha adelantado sin siquiera estar presente. No es _justo_.

—¿Y él…? —empieza Booster.

—¿Por qué no te _olvidas_ de Ted? —dice Max antes de poder detenerse. Su voz surge tensa y dura, y al principio cree que debe de estar apretando las mandíbulas, porque siente un dolor creciente en sus sienes. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho hasta que ve la expresión vidriosa en los ojos de Booster.

Un segundo después siente fluir la sangre.

Booster ni siquiera parece advertirlo mientras él saca un pañuelo y se limpia la cara; se limita a mirar con expresión vacía, como si hubiera perdido la noción de lo que le rodea. Esto se le está yendo de las manos, piensa Max: está sobrepasándolo, si ya puede hacer presión sin siquiera pretenderlo conscientemente. Por supuesto, esto es sólo una forma de verlo. La otra sería decir que se está haciendo más poderoso.

Necesita arreglar esto. Necesita enmendarlo, pero la mirada de Booster ha cambiado. Al preguntar por Ted, había estado preocupado, esperanzado, ansioso. Buscando algo inalcanzable. Ahora sólo parece ligeramente desconcertado; es una mejora. Max se humedece rápidamente los labios en un gesto inconsciente de nerviosismo. Está fascinado; las posibilidades cruzan su mente demasiado raudas e intensas para censurarlas. Se jura a sí mismo que nunca lo haría de verdad: hacer que Booster olvide realmente a su amigo. Pero ya lo ha hecho, temporal y accidentalmente, y Booster parece tan indefenso… Las últimas gotas de agua aún se deslizan por sus mejillas...

—¿Max? —dice con voz queda, perdida, y algo en Max _se_ _quiebra_.

Al instante está sobre Booster, enterrando las manos en su pelo, besándolo con fuerza suficiente para causarle un hematoma. Booster permanece inmóvil y rígido contra su cuerpo, demasiado aturdido para moverse. Eso no disuade a Max, y antes de darse cuenta está apartando esa resistencia. Booster se relaja y luego, poco a poco, cede, aunque ni siquiera la presión de Max es suficiente para eliminar toda su incertidumbre.

—Todo va bien —lo tranquiliza, murmurando las palabras contra su boca—. Me tienes a mí. Estoy aquí.

—Estás aquí —repite Booster, audiblemente confuso, como si no estuviera muy seguro de _por qué_ está Max ahí.

Las manos de Max se deslizan por el pelo de Booster. Está _intentando_ no ejercer más presión, pero Booster está tan inseguro, tan abierto… Una enorme y resplandeciente invitación. Sigue diciéndose que sólo quiere ayudarlo. Después de todo, lo que Booster necesita ahora es un amigo, ¿y no debería ser ése el trabajo de Max?

Cuando Max intentar besarlo de nuevo, Booster vuelve en sí lo suficiente para retroceder bruscamente, perplejo.

—Oye, Max, ¿qué…? —balbucea, y, casi sin pensar, Max se _expande_ para detenerlo. Los ojos de Booster vuelven a ser distantes. Parpadea, tambaleándose.

—Confía en mí —dice Max, y Booster sucumbe.

El beso no es gran cosa; Booster sólo está ahí a medias y no puede hacer más que responder, reaccionar. Pero su boca es cálida, y Max saborea su dentífrico y siente el calor de su piel, y en este momento los detalles no importan. Todo lo que sabe es que nunca se ha permitido desear esto, que siempre ha sido el territorio de Ted, pero ahora Ted no está aquí. Por lo que él sabe, Ted apenas ha hablado con Booster desde que todo esto empezó, demasiado obstinado para dar el primer paso. Tal vez ésa es la razón por la que Booster está oponiendo menos resistencia de la esperada. Max sólo tiene que alentarlo y la mente de Booster se abre a él. Siente unas manos tentativas apoyarse torpemente en sus hombros mientras atrapa a Booster contra el respaldo del sofá.

Esto es diferente a todo lo que ha hecho antes, porque, independientemente de lo que Booster esté experimentando en este momento, aún sabe que es Max. Si sabe que esto no está del todo bien, que no es algo que él y Max _hagan_ …, es difícil decirlo. La verdad es que Max no está presionándolo con tanta fuerza. Está… sugiriendo, y Booster está aceptando sus sugerencias, Booster está _decidiendo_ no apartarse, piensa.

Ignora el sabor de la sangre en sus labios y le desabrocha los pantalones.

Booster ya se está excitando (¿de verdad es Ted la única pareja que Booster ha tenido últimamente?, se pregunta Max), pero aun así se queda paralizado cuando Max se dispone a tocarlo, y se aprieta contra el sofá. Max puede sentir su forcejeo, y es muy triste ver a Booster en ese estado de negación.

—Necesitas esto —le recuerda con tanta gentileza como le es posible, aunque su voz suena más ruda de lo que había esperado—. Te sentirás mejor. Confía en mí, Michael, confía en mí.

Booster cierra los ojos y se estremece.

Max es bueno con las manos, pero esto no está funcionando. Incluso cuando intenta acelerar sus caricias, apretando la mano un poco más, Booster se limita a morderse los labios y a girar la cabeza. Está pensando demasiado, comprende Max; una parte demasiado grande de él sigue teniendo dudas sobre esto, pese a la constante presión que Max ejerce sobre su mente, instándole a dejarse llevar. Puede que esa presión se esté debilitando, o puede que no sea tan fuerte como la que había pensado emplear desde un principio, porque cuando Max gira la mano y Booster gime "Ted", no sabe si sentirse furioso o desolado.

— _No_ —insiste. Siempre podría hacer eso: dejar que Booster crea que es su "camarada" el que está ahí y no él…, pero no esta vez—. Soy _yo_. Ted no está aquí.

Subraya sus palabras con una larga y firme caricia, y ve la confusión cruzar como un relámpago el rostro de Booster, sus ojos aún cerrados con fuerza. Ver eso es demasiado doloroso, pero, pese a su inseguridad, Booster sigue mostrándose maleable en sus brazos mientras Max le quita la camisa y le da la vuelta, haciéndole apoyar las manos en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿No ha…? —La respiración de Booster se congela cuando las manos de Max vuelven a encontrarlo, acariciándolo lentamente—. ¿No ha llamado, ni ha estado aquí, ni _nada_? —jadea, y Max casi le hace callar. No quiere oír eso. Pero esto está ayudando a Booster; puede sentir cómo lo abandona la lucha con cada palabra, cómo resulta tan liberador como Max pretende que sea. Así que deja que siga y reprime su frustración, presionando los dientes contra el hombro de Booster—. ¿Él…?

Max succiona su piel y deja una marca que lame posesivamente.

—¿Qué, Michael?

Booster encorva los hombros.

—¿Ya ni siquiera… habla de mí? —pregunta en un susurro.

—No —miente Max, y Booster deja escapar un áspero sollozo y se aprieta bruscamente contra su mano. A veces, piensa Max, hay que romper algo antes de arreglarlo. No le gusta pensar que está destrozando a Booster, pero si eso lo ayuda, es lo menos que puede hacer.

Booster gime cuando él retira la mano, y luego calla, porque el apartamento es demasiado pequeño para perderse en él y Max ya ha descubierto cuál es el camino que lleva al dormitorio. Guía a Booster hacia allí como a un cordero perdido, y finge no ver su vacilación cuando lo tumba en la cama. A estas alturas le parece haber descubierto ya la cantidad adecuada de presión que debe ejercer sobre él: la suficiente para evitar que le entre el pánico, pero aún sigue siendo Booster, no le cabe duda. Max no es un villano.

Hay otro brote de resistencia cuando Max se dispone a quitarle los pantalones; éste cuesta un poco más combatirlo, y Max tiene que hacer una pausa para limpiarse nuevamente la cara. Cuando termina, Booster yace boca abajo; retuerce el cuerpo y se aferra con tanta fuerza a la almohada que los nudillos se le han puesto blancos.

—Oh, Michael —suspira Max, deslizando por su espalda una mano compasiva mientras busca el lubricante en la mesa de noche—. ¿Por qué no dejas simplemente que te ayude?

Max va despacio y con paciencia, pero ya le duele la cabeza cuando consigue introducir un tercer dedo en Booster, ampliándolo, masajeando, observándole temblar sobre las sábanas. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo más podrá seguir dominando la situación; generalmente, le basta con presionar una sola vez, una única explosión de energía de la que puede reponerse. Esto es más bien una lenta combustión: cada vez que se relaja, Booster se pone tenso y él tiene que volver a empezar antes de que comprenda plenamente lo que está pasando.

Cuando no puede aguantar más, se quita el cinturón, se baja los pantalones hasta las caderas y atrae a Booster hacia sí. Booster está tenso, _muy_ tenso. Aún forcejea, y Max aprieta los dientes, casi abrumado.

—No _luches_ conmigo, Michael —susurra, y Booster se estremece contra él—. No luches conmigo.

Pero está luchando, y con más fuerza que nunca, y Max siente un repentino estallido de rabia. El único modo de lidiar con la resistencia de Booster es anularla, y a Max no le _gusta_ , no le _gusta_ tener que forzar esto. Booster parecía desearlo lo suficiente en la sala de estar, y Max ha sido muy paciente, le escuchó hablar de Ted (precisamente ahora tenía que hablar de Ted), y luchar con él a estas alturas es muy… _ingrato_ por su parte.

Empuja a Booster contra el colchón, y aunque quería ser considerado, ya no puede hallar gentileza en su interior.

—Sólo _déjame_ —jadea, hundiendo los dedos en las caderas de Booster—. Déjame.

La sangre se desliza por su mentón, y Booster finalmente se detiene, volviendo a estremecerse bajo él con un gemido. No pronuncia una palabra, no pronuncia el nombre de Max; pero tampoco el de Ted, y eso es bastante bueno.

—Bien —susurra Max, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, contemplando las gotas de sudor en la nuca de Booster. Es hermoso, y aún lo es más cuando Max baja una mano para acariciarlo y él vuelve a gemir—. Está bien, sólo déjame ayudarte.

Sigue suponiendo un esfuerzo constante, pero ahora Booster permanece sumiso debajo de él (o su resistencia es demasiado débil para que Max pueda sentirla por encima de la avalancha de su influencia, lo cual, supone, está bastante cerca de ser lo mismo). Al menos ya no necesita presionarle para que se corra; Booster lo hace por su cuenta al cabo de unas cuantas embestidas, sacudiéndose indefenso en la mano de Max mientras ahoga un grito contra la almohada. Al cabo de unos minutos Max finalmente hace lo mismo, y ni siquiera la cobriza amargura que siente en la lengua es suficiente para agriarle el momento.

Aún se está corriendo cuando Booster repentinamente se tensa bajo él, y puede sentir el movimiento una décima de segundo antes de que se produzca: Booster retuerce las caderas como si se dispusiera a quitarse a Max de encima. Lo ataja justo a tiempo y Booster se paraliza, pero se vuelve a mirar a Max con ojos desorbitados, conmocionados.

—Oh, Dios —dice con voz ronca—. Enfermo… enfermo hijo de…

Sus palabras pillan desprevenido a Max; inmediatamente entorna los ojos y la expresión de Booster vuelve a diluirse en una confusión vacía. No es una expresión que le guste, pero es mejor que la alternativa. Así permanece mientras Max se retira, se limpia someramente con las sábanas y luego insta a Booster a tumbarse de espaldas.

Sabe, mientras le acaricia el cabello y le observa yacer allí impávido, que Booster no puede recordar esto. Dios, él _quiere_ que lo haga. Quiere que Booster comprenda que fue Max quien vino a buscarlo, quien vino a cuidar de él cuando ni siquiera Ted lo hizo. Puede que algún día lo haga. Una vez que las heridas hayan sanado, puede que Max deje que vuelvan sus recuerdos. Pero ahora está demasiado sensible, demasiado vulnerable, y ese lapso momentáneo demuestra que sólo se pondría furioso. Necesitará tiempo.

—Puedes volver cuando te sientas preparado —dice Max con dulzura. Booster sigue mirando a la nada y Max espolea su fatiga hasta que sus párpados empiezan a cerrarse—. Te echo de menos. Todos lo hacemos. La Liga es tu hogar, Michael. Siempre lo será.

Los ojos de Booster ya están cerrados, y Max se inclina sobre él para enjugar la húmeda línea que surca su mejilla antes de levantarse.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí.


	2. Lagunas

2 – LAGUNAS

Booster no tiene ni idea de qué hora es. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí tumbado. Ni siquiera está seguro de _por qué_ está tumbado, y sabe que eso debería preocuparle, pero en estos momentos nada parece tener mucho sentido. Le duele el estómago, le duele la espalda, y hay sangre en sus labios, pero ningún corte. ¿Y dónde está su ropa?

Intenta encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello, pero cada vez que lo hace le duele la cabeza. Y no parece que valga la pena el esfuerzo, especialmente cuando lo único que consigue es una vaga noción de algo muy malo y una voz lejana diciéndole que todo va bien.

Claro, piensa, ¿cómo no?

XXX

Alguien pronuncia su nombre y hay unas manos en su cara, inclinando su cabeza, explorándola. Su visión sigue siendo borrosa; cuando se esfuerza en centrarla, lo más que consigue es distinguir la silueta de alguien y el contorno brumoso de un cabello castaño antes de que las náuseas le hagan apartarse bruscamente. No está seguro del porqué, pero todos sus instintos le gritan que salga de ahí, o que luche, o lo que sea. Pero esos gritos están amortiguados, como todo lo demás en esos momentos. Se conforma con intentar fundirse en la almohada.

—Booster —repite la sombra borrosa con voz preocupada—. Vamos, colega, espabila…

Siente un pulgar recorrer sus labios y eso es demasiado. Retrocede atropelladamente y se sienta, con el corazón desbocado. El pánico tiene su forma de aclarar los sentidos, y cuando vuelve a parpadear no ve una sombra frente a él, sino a Ted, sentado al borde de la cama, con una expresión que muestra casi tanta agitación como la que Booster siente.

—Tranquilo —dice, levantando las manos en son de paz—. Vale, vale, sólo soy yo… Jesús, Booster, ¿qué ha _pasado_?

Le duele algo y no sabe qué, del mismo modo en que no sabe cómo acabó ahí. Se frota las sienes con fuerza, intentando disipar el feroz dolor que le produce intentar comprender. Al final, todo lo que puede decir es "No lo sé" y a Ted se le corta la respiración.

—¿Puedes sentir algo? —pregunta, vacilante—. Alguna herida, quiero decir. Hay sangre, pero no puedo… No veo de dónde sale…

Booster se pasa la lengua por los labios y nota un regusto a cobre; eso hace que su estómago dé otro vuelco y se tambalea, tragándose las oleadas de nauseas. Al instante, la mano de Ted se apoya en su hombro, cálida y firme. No lleva el traje, sino una camisa… No, comprende Booster, mirándolo mejor. No, es una camiseta; ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—¿Booster?

Sacude la cabeza, intentando despejarla.

—Sí. No. No… Creo que no.

Eso es cierto sólo a medias, pero no tiene sentido decirle a Ted "algo se ha roto" cuando ni siquiera puede imaginar qué es.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta, con lo cual no pretende ser grosero, pero es lo lógico. No han hablado civilizadamente desde que Booster se fue. Ahora que lo piensa, hay algo realmente incómodo en toda esta situación, dadas las circunstancias (sobre todo la parte en la que Booster está en la cama, desnudo), pero ése es otro de esos pensamientos sobre los que no se atreve a profundizar, porque le producen dolor de cabeza.

—Si te soy totalmente franco, venía a gritarte —admite Ted—, y no le habías echado la llave a la puerta, así que…

Parece como si estuviera intentando sonreír, pero no lo consigue. Repentinamente sus ojos se clavan en el hombro de Booster, y éste intenta en vano girar la cabeza para ver qué ha atraído su atención. La expresión de Ted oscila entre la confusión y algo más a lo que Booster no puede dar nombre. Finalmente, vuelve a hablar con voz tensa.

—¿Te ves con alguien?

Booster parpadea.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes un…? —Ted se ruboriza hasta las orejas. Indica con un gesto de la cabeza aquello que Booster no consigue ver—. Por Dios, Booster —su voz suena herida—, no tardaste mucho en…

—No —lo interrumpe Booster en cuanto su mente capta las implicaciones de lo que está diciendo Ted—. No me veo con nadie. En serio, ¿qué haces…?

Ahora le toca callar a él, porque al tocarse el hombro lo siente dolorido, como si allí hubiera un hematoma, excepto por las marcas con forma de dientes, y un fogonazo atraviesa sus sentidos y…

—Oh, Dios —musita, y se lanza fuera de la cama.

Apenas llega al baño, cae de rodillas sobre las frías baldosas y su mente vuelve a irse a millas de distancia. Cuando vuelve en sí, está encorvado y tembloroso. La mano de Ted traza lentos círculos en su espalda.

—Joder, Booster —dice, pero en su voz no hay rabia, sólo preocupación—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Booster alza los ojos hacia él y encuentra algo indescriptiblemente reconfortante en el azul de sus ojos. Luego, vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

XXX

Resulta que no importa que no pueda ofrecerle una respuesta mejor; Ted aún lo ayuda a ponerse en pie, y espera cerca mientras él se cepilla los dientes y elimina la sangre y el sudor de su cara. Cuando Booster acaba de lavarse, él ya incluso ha registrado su cómoda y sacado una camiseta y unos calzoncillos, y Booster musita un "gracias" cuando se los tiende. La desnudez nunca le ha molestado, pero, por alguna razón, en estos momentos se siente diez veces mejor estando aunque sólo sea medio vestido. Vuelve a sentarse al borde de la cama y, al cabo de un rato, Ted se une a él. Se sobresalta al sentir en su espalda la mano de Ted, y se pregunta en silencio por qué.

—Vale —empieza Ted, tanteándolo—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Booster no _quiere_ recordar, su cabeza ya está latiendo, pero hace cuanto puede.

—Max —dice al fin.

La sorpresa de Ted queda escrita en toda su cara.

—¿Max?

—Sí. —Está bastante seguro de que su estómago ya está vacío a estas alturas, pero aún nota sus protestas. Intenta ignorarlas—. Paso por aquí, quería… Dijo que quería ver qué tal me iba.

—¿Y?

—Y luego se fue —dice Booster. Las palabras surgen con extraña facilidad; lo primero en toda esta situación que no le ha supuesto un combate mental—. Y luego, no sé más.

—¿No recuerdas _nada_ más? —insiste Ted.

Pero Booster lo ha intentado. Siente que va a desmayarse si continúa, y sacude la cabeza hasta que Ted suspira y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vale, vale… No te habrás emborrachado y… —Mira su reloj—. Las cuatro de la tarde, ¿no?

Booster lo mira y Ted ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada.

—Una broma. Sólo una broma. Lo siento, lo sé, no tiene gracia.

—Está bien —dice Booster sin pensar, porque, aunque haya sido un terrible intento de broma, ése era Ted en toda su esencia, y echaba eso de menos.

Ted parece sorprendido. Luego, su expresión se suaviza y aparta la mirada.

—En cualquier caso, supongo que podríamos hacer que J'onn o alguien venga a echarte un vistazo —continúa, dando un suave golpecito en la cabeza de Booster—. Ver lo que está pasando ahí dentro.

Por motivos que Booster es incapaz de explicar, la idea le llena de un pavor indescriptible. La misma profunda compulsión que le urge a dejar de buscar, a dejar de intentar recordar, se opone violentamente a cualquier ayuda externa. Es ridículo y probablemente peligroso, pero una gran parte de él no _quiere_ saber, y no sabe por qué. Pero decirle eso a Ted sólo lo preocuparía, y es bastante obvio que ya está bastante preocupado. Tampoco puede dejar de mirar el hombro de Booster, incluso con las marcas ahora medio ocultas por la camiseta.

—Lo he dicho en serio —dice Booster, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de hacerlo—. No me estoy viendo con nadie.

Al principio Ted frunce el ceño, pero luego sus ojos se vuelven un poco más cálidos y asiente.

—Te creo. —Vuelve a esbozar esa sonrisa—. Probablemente te atacó un vampiro o algo así.

—No es lo bastante raro.

—¿No?

—Un vampiro extraterrestre, quizá.

—Un vampiro extraterrestre zombi.

—Probablemente eso.

La risita de Ted es breve pero sincera, y Booster quiere envolverse en ella hasta que su cabeza, su espalda y todo lo demás deje de doler. Pero está bastante seguro de que renunció a ese derecho cuando se fue, así que se limita a encorvarse, apoyando los brazos sobre las piernas.

—¿Y sobre qué has venido a gritarme?

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que habías venido aquí a gritarme.

—Ah, sí. —Ted se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabes… Abandonar el equipo. Venderte totalmente. Esas cosas.

—Vaya, no ha sido tan duro —comenta Booster, y Ted ladea la cabeza.

—Creo que ya has tenido un día bastante malo —dice, palmeándole la espalda—. Vampiros extraterrestres zombis y todo. Puedo gritarte más tarde.

Booster no sabe bien qué decir, así que opta por un "gracias" y se sientan en un cómodo silencio durante un rato. Finalmente, Booster siente que tiene que decir algo, lo que sea, así que suelta lo primero que se le ocurre.

—Echo de menos esto.

Ted cierra los ojos.

—Yo también.

Durante unos minutos no dicen nada más; luego, la mano de Ted sube hasta su hombro, lo frota con cariño y una sensación de _déjà vu_ apuñala a Booster, haciéndole apartarse bruscamente. No puede explicar por qué, ni siquiera ante la expresión confusa de Ted, ni siquiera cuando Ted se remueve torpemente y aparta la mirada, diciéndole:

—¿Estarás bien?

—Claro —dice Booster, más por hábito que otra cosa.

Ted se queda un rato más. Fiel a su palabra, no le grita a Booster. Pero tampoco le pide que vuelva, y Booster no saca el tema.


	3. Reparaciones

3 – REPARACIONES

Después de la completa locura que ha sido todo, tener a Booster de vuelta en el equipo es lo único que parece tener sentido. Honestamente, Ted había planeado seguir enfadado con él, guardarle ese bien merecido rencor durante al menos un poco más de tiempo. Pero entonces habían estado en el Bicho, con Booster esforzándose de veras y prometiendo cualquier cosa con tal de tener otra oportunidad, y Ted… Ted nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada.

Así que allí están, cuando el resto de la Liga finalmente ha empezado a dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios, y nadie alza siquiera una ceja cuando ambos se encaminan a la habitación de Ted.

Pero algo va mal.

Ted tiene sujeto a Booster contra la puerta del dormitorio, intentando besarle hasta robarle el sentido, y normalmente habría esperado que Booster estuviera disfrutando cada instante. Pero esta noche está distante, respondiendo (cuando lo hace) como si tuviera puesto el piloto automático, hasta finalmente Ted suelta un bufido y se aparta.

—Vale, en serio, háblame. ¿Qué está pasando? Pensaba… —Y duda, preguntándose si ha malinterpretado algo.

Sería imposible a estas alturas, piensa; después de todas sus discusiones, él y Booster se conocen el uno al otro mejor que nadie. Booster ha pasado la mayor parte de la noche bromeando sin parar, sonriéndole, enviándole todas las señales que indican que ya es hora de seguir donde lo habían dejado, en el idioma de Booster y Ted. Sólo que ahora, cuando Ted intenta realmente _hacer_ algo, se ha vuelto distante. Por un segundo, Ted ve en sus ojos el mismo vacío que vio hace unas semanas, cuando Booster apenas parecía conocer su propio _nombre_ , por no hablar de lo que quería.

Es algo fugaz, pero es suficiente. Ted deja de sostenerse sobre la punta de los pies, coge a Booster de la mano y lo guía hacia la cama. Al principio, Booster se queda helado; luego lo mira con expresión culpable y lo sigue, sentándose junto a él.

—Booster —prueba de nuevo, tomando su rostro entre las manos, intentando obligarlo a mantener un poco de contacto visual para anclarlo al presente—. Vamos, camarada. _Háblame_. Por favor. Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero…

—Quiero hacerlo—lo interrumpe Booster. Suena casi desesperado. Es un tono tan impropio de él que Ted experimenta un escalofrío—. Te juro que quiero hacerlo, Ted.

—Vale —dice Ted sin alzar la voz, intentando encontrar respuestas en los ojos de Booster—. Yo también, pero no estás conmigo en estos momentos, ¿verdad?

Como era de esperar, la mirada de Booster comienza a nublarse, y Ted le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla, intentando traerle de vuelta.

—Eh. Booster. Mírame.

Booster parece estar luchando; parece _intentar_ realmente seguir las palabras de Ted, y hay una arruga en su frente que lo demuestra, pero no parece estar ganando la batalla. Ted prueba una táctica diferente.

—Dime en qué estás pensando.

Booster sacude la cabeza.

—No… no lo _sé_.

Tendrá tanta paciencia con Booster como sea necesaria, pero esto no está yendo a ninguna parte; Ted respira hondo y le aparta con aire ausente el pelo de la frente, echándoselo a un lado. Es la interrupción en la respiración de Booster lo que llama su atención, y cuando lo mira, Booster lo está contemplando con una expresión indescriptible, una mezcla de dolor, ansiedad y pura confusión que oprime el pecho de Ted.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —lo apremia, escrutando el rostro de Booster mientras lo sujeta por los hombros—. ¿Booster?

Booster se estremece con violencia y sacude la cabeza.

—Es que no puedo…

Aparta bruscamente la mirada y Ted puede ver cómo intenta reunir fuerzas, recuperar el control. El inesperado beso de Booster, torpe y demasiado vehemente, lo pilla desprevenido. Ted lo deja hacer por un momento, manteniendo los labios relajados mientras le acaricia el pelo. Pero no se sorprende cuando Booster finalmente se queda helado y aparta la cabeza.

—Joder —susurra.

Ted hace lo que puede para tranquilizarlo, aunque resulta complicado sin saber qué es lo que está intentando superar. Es reacio a preguntar, pero al final va a tener que hacerlo.

—Booster —dice, esperando a que vuelva a establecer contacto visual—. ¿Sigues sin recordar nada de lo que ocurrió?

Ha pasado un tiempo, pero no necesita ser concreto; Booster sacude la cabeza y aparta la mirada.

—Sigo intentándolo, es sólo que… es como si hubiera un muro en mi cabeza y no puedo…

Un muro.

Ted siente ganas de abofetearse por no haberlo comprendido antes.

Debería haber sido obvio; no tendría que haber hecho falta que Booster lo dijera con tanta claridad. No después de lo que ya habían vivido. De lo que _Ted_ vivió. Respira hondo.

—Booster, ¿recuerdas Bialya?

—¿Bialya? —Booster frunce el ceño, confundido. Luego, la comprensión se abre paso y todo el color abandona su rostro—. Oh, Dios, no creerás que…

Parece estar al borde del pánico. Ted apoya una mano en su espalda y continúa acariciándole el pelo con la otra.

—Creo que alguien no quiere que sepas qué ocurrió, eso es todo.

Booster le había contado más tarde, a su manera demoledoramente franca, lo aterrador que había sido: ver a Ted completamente trastornado y preguntarse constantemente si habría vuelto a ser él mismo o seguiría llevando la misma silenciosa bomba de relojería en alguna parte de su cabeza.

—Deberíamos hablar con el Doctor Destino o… Kent, Nabu, o como se llame ahora, él puede…

—No.

—¿Qué?

— _No_ —repite Booster. Se siente tan tenso que podría romperse—. No quiero.

—Vamos —insiste Ted—, necesitamos saber…

—Más tarde.

Ted escruta su rostro. No habla en serio; Booster no tiene intención de hacerlo más tarde, no más de lo que planea hacerlo ahora. Y eso es una pésima idea, un riesgo tremendo; la última vez que alguien empleó esta treta con ellos, Ted estuvo a punto de matar a Max antes de que se dieran cuenta de que algo iba mal. No puede soportar la idea de volver a pasar por eso; la idea de que _Booster_ pase por eso.

Por supuesto, Ted aún recuerda lo que vino después. Recuerda alejarse de todo; acabar perdido en el laberinto de su propia mente. Incluso cree recordar la voz de Booster, en alguna parte, diciéndole que siguiera luchando. Lo que más recuerda es el dolor y el inconfundible terror de sentirse fuera de control, y en este momento Booster parece a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta, con los puños tan prietamente cerrados sobre las rodillas que tiene los nudillos blancos.

—Vale —dice con voz queda, y siente cómo se aligera la tensión en la espalda de Booster—. Vale. Más tarde.

Booster asiente, musitando un "gracias". Aún parece estar a un millón de millas de allí, y Ted se siente atenazado por la necesidad de hacerlo mejor, de llevarle a casa y ayudarle a superarlo. Pero no sabe cómo, hasta que Booster se remueve inquieto y dice:

—Te echaba de menos.

Ted está bastante seguro de que eso significa que no quiere seguir hablando del tema, y no puede reprochárselo. Rodea los hombros de Booster con un brazo y lo atrae hacia sí, y Booster se inclina sobre él como si estuviera exhausto.

—Yo también te echaba de menos, colega.

Ted no dice que aún extraña a Booster, que el guiñapo tembloroso que tiene entre sus brazos apenas le recuerda a su mejor amigo. Quizá pueda hacer algo al respecto, piensa, y desliza el pulgar sobre el pómulo de Booster.

—¿Sabes que no he tenido a nadie con quien discutir en todo este tiempo?

Booster desvía la mirada y luego vuelve a mirar a Ted, mordiéndose los labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

—No iba a decir nada.

—Oh, por favor. Sí que ibas.

Eso hace aparecer la sonrisa de Booster, y, aunque resulta vacilante, es tan, tan bueno verla...

—Bueno, más de donde agarrar, ¿vale? —bromea.

Ted no puede contener un gemido, y eso hace reír a Booster, que lo agarra por los costados. En cualquier otro momento Ted le habría dicho que lo dejara, porque es bastante consciente de su sobrepeso, pero Booster por fin vuelve a estar _ahí_. Lo soportará. Con una gran sonrisa se lanza hacia Booster y lo tumba de espaldas sobre la cama, y Booster lanza un grito de sorpresa que Ted ahoga rápidamente con un beso. Al principio va bien. Luego siente cómo la tensión empieza a apoderarse nuevamente de Booster, el modo en que sus manos titubean cuando intentan elevarse para abrazar a Ted. Él actúa de inmediato, invirtiendo sus posiciones, y parece que eso ayuda. Cuando Booster lo había besado antes, se trataba de una descarada distracción o un intento de demostrar algo. Ahora está besando a Ted en serio, y Ted se arquea y desliza las manos por su pelo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron, e incluso cuando estaba realmente enfadado con él (y lo estuvo, estuvo furioso durante un tiempo), Ted nunca dejó de añorarlo.

Booster lo hace mejor ahora que está al mando, así que Ted le deja llevar las riendas; deja que Booster le quite la camisa y bese su cuello. No puede evitar que sus caderas comiencen a oscilar lentamente contra las de Booster (en serio, ha pasado _demasiado_ tiempo), pero a éste no parece importarle en lo más mínimo; sólo sigue frotándose contra Ted, jadeando su nombre contra su piel. Cuando Booster mete un muslo entre los suyos y se restriega contra él, Ted tiene que obligarse a recordar que hay gente durmiendo en las otras habitaciones, y se muerde los labios con fuerza para reprimir sus gemidos. Araña inútilmente las costuras del traje de Booster, y éste ríe; Ted puede sentirle alargar los brazos para quitarse la parte de arriba. Luego vuelve a inclinarse para besar a Ted…

…y de pronto se queda rígido y se retira bruscamente.

Desconcertado, Ted abre los ojos y Booster… Boster tiene nuevamente esa _expresión_ , aterrorizada y confusa. Se lame los labios despacio y Ted comprende que se estaba mordiendo los suyos con demasiada fuerza; hay una mancha de sangre en la boca de Booster, y Ted nota su sabor allí donde los dientes abrieron la piel. Booster se estremece.

—Está bien —se apresura a decir Ted, limpiándose la boca y recorriendo con las manos el pelo de Booster. No quiere volver a perderlo, no ahora, no cuando parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad—. Está bien, Booster, sigue conmigo, vamos.

—Lo intento —dice Booster con los dientes apretados.

Ted, desesperado por mantenerle entero, se arquea para frotar la nariz contra su cuello, plantando firmes besos por debajo de su oreja y deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Booster mientras sigue susurrando "Está bien, está bien", hasta que Booster finalmente empieza a relajarse otra vez. Se tensa por un segundo cuando Ted intenta quitarle el resto de la ropa, así que éste desiste y deja que Booster vuelva a marcar el ritmo, esperando su momento antes de despojarse solícitamente de sus mallas y de los calzoncillos que lleva debajo con un contoneo. Con sobrepeso o sin él, siempre se siente cómodo con Booster, incluso desnudo; sólo desea que Booster también vuelva a sentirse igual. Sigue habiendo un fino barniz de tensión subrayando cada uno de sus movimientos, así que Ted murmura palabras tranquilizadoras contra su garganta y se mece contra él, envolviendo sus hombros con los brazos. Cuando la mano de Booster se introduce entre ambos, es _él_ quien emite un suave gemido ahogado y deja caer la cabeza.

—Ted —suplica, y Ted lucha por concentrarse en el calor de la mano de Booster, grande y demasiado suave en torno a él—. Ted… Háblame…

—¿Hablarte? —repite Ted, reteniendo la respiración con un jadeo al animarse bajo el contacto—. ¿De qué, Booster?

—De lo que sea. —Booster entierra la cara en el hombro de Ted y lame el sudor de su piel—. De lo que sea, sólo…

—Vale —jadea Ted—. Vale. Hum. T-te extrañaba de veras —empieza, porque eso es lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento. Booster se acerca más; eso parece una buena señal, así que Ted deja caer la cabeza y continúa—. A… al principio estaba… estaba muy enfadado, era como si nos hubieras dado la espalda a todos…

—Lo siento —susurra Booster, y hace algo con el pulgar que hace que Ted ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Dios, Booster, ya está bien —murmura—. Sólo… me alegro de que hayas vuelto. —Y lanza un gemido cuando Booster vuelve a hacerlo—. F-fóllame, Booster, _fóllame_.

Booster contiene la respiración; por un segundo Ted se pregunta si ha encontrado otro punto sensible, algo que no puede tocar hasta que esté arreglado. Pero entonces Booster lo besa intensamente, y se despoja de la parte inferior de su traje. Ted no deja de mirarlo todo el tiempo, luchando por recuperar el aliento mientras ve a Booster coger el lubricante y aplicárselo. Quiere agarrarlo y tocarlo por todas partes, pero Booster parece tan frágil en estos momentos que tiene miedo de intentarlo. Así que se limita a aferrar las sábanas incluso cuando Booster lo prepara gentilmente, introduciendo los dedos de uno en uno, hasta que no puede aguantarse más y aferra su hombro.

— _Por favor_.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado este regreso hasta que Booster empieza a mecerlo contra la cama, con fuerza y sin pausa. Todo lo que Ted puede hacer es aferrarse a él, arqueándose con cada embestida, y disfrutar con el sonido de la respiración jadeante de Booster. Es demasiado para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se las arregla el tiempo suficiente para ver a Booster contemplando su rostro con algo intenso y real en su expresión.

—Pensaba… —susurra Booster; Ted se esfuerza por seguir su voz sin que la acalle el placer que lo inunda—. Pensaba que tú… seguiste adelante. Que dejaste de pensar en mí... después de que me fuera.

Ted lo mira incrédulo, hasta que una de las embestidas de Booster llega hasta el fondo y hace que sus ojos se cierren con un aleteo.

—O-oh, Dios. No. Booster, nunca, nunca, ¿por qué pensaste eso? —jadea.

El ritmo de Booster vacila.

—Yo… —Y Ted piensa "Oh, no, por favor, ahora no"—. Creo que… alguien me lo dijo —logra decir con expresión perpleja.

Ted no puede imaginar quién. Y, en estos momentos, no le importa. Sólo se acerca más a él, atrapando el rostro de Booster con las manos y juntando sus frentes.

—Pues alguien mintió.

Booster sonríe y vuelve a alcanzar a Ted, y unas cuantas embestidas después éste se está corriendo, con el nombre de Booster en sus labios como un mantra. Aún se siente volar cuando Booster se estremece hasta detenerse, jadea y finalmente se derrumba sobre él.

Yacen así durante largo rato, hasta que el peso de Booster comienza a producir calambres en las piernas de Ted, pero éste no se atreve a soltarlo, no se atreve a dejar de acariciar su pelo o frotar su espalda. Booster sigue aferrado a él, y Ted deposita besos pausados en su cabeza.

—Eh.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?

Booster asiente contra su hombro.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, Booster es más él mismo de lo que Ted ha visto en semanas. Gimotea por tener que levantarse y golpea a Ted con la almohada cuando éste intenta obligarle a salir de la cama, y sólo accede cuando lo soborna con la promesa de una ducha juntos (de la clase que acaba con Ted luchando por permanecer de pie mientras Booster se relame y mira hacia arriba con una sonrisa). Intercambian chistes malos durante el desayuno, sonríen a las cámaras…

Todo parece tan perfecto, tan tremendamente normal, que Ted no tiene valor para sacar a colación nada de lo que ha ido mal. No lo ha olvidado; probablemente nunca olvide el modo en que Booster lo miró en aquel apartamento. Pero el día transcurre sin incidentes, y así, otro, y pronto esas pequeñas dudas que Booster se lleva a la cama disminuyen hasta desaparecer. Pronto, las únicas veces en las que Ted piensa en el misterioso episodio de Booster se convierten en momentos fugaces, momentos que se van difuminando en el cómodo patrón de su vieja rutina. A veces acude a su cabeza, como cuando está pensando en lo bueno que es tener a Booster de regreso… y no sólo de regreso, sino feliz de perder una mañana entera en la cama con él, tonteando indolentemente como un par de críos.

Pero todo parece haber ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. Besa a Booster una vez más antes de dirigirse a la embajada, y él sonríe.

Hace un día precioso, piensa.

FIN


End file.
